This invention relates to the processing of forged titanium articles to improve the microstructure of such articles.
High strength titanium alloys are widely used in aerospace applications. Considerable research has been directed toward increasing strength and fatigue properties of titanium alloy airframe components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for processing forged titanium alloy components.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of the invention.